1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a rare gas control system, and pertains, more particularly, to a rare gas tubing network embodied for display purposes.
2. Background Discussion
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,146 describes an automotive indicator light system employing a rare gas tube. The indicator light system employs indicator lights specifically mounted at the rear of an automobile and are intended to communicate the various operational states of the automobile to persons behind the automobile.
Rare gas tube displays such as in the form of neon signs are typically used in advertising and artistic display fields. These signs are typically lit by applying a high voltage alternating current simultaneously to electrodes at either end of a sealed glass envelope containing a rare gas mixture. The ionizing voltage and current are typically produced by the 60 Hertz line current stepped up to an appropriate voltage by an electrical transformer. These signs are usually used in a continuous "on" state of operation. More complex displays utilize multiple tubes and may flash sequentially as controlled by appropriate switching circuitry. In such systems, switching is typically accomplished with the use of timers and mechanical switchers that periodically interrupt the flow of current through the tube in providing this flashing operation. The flashing operation is carried out by concurrent excitation of both electrodes of the tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of rare gas tube display employing a light sweeping effect for improved display aesthetics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rare gas indicator and display system employing multiple display tubes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved rare gas indicator and display system as in accordance with the preceding object and in which a control means is provided for enabling sequential operation of the multiple rare gas tubes.